


haru gets let out of jail (ft iku forgetting harus birthday)

by eatmynagitoes



Series: super lovers crack fics because im loosing my sanity :D [2]
Category: Super Lovers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, Cute Ending, Dogs, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Help, Inspired by Sweet Home Alabama (2002), M/M, Memes, POV Karen Page, Police, Pseudo-Incest, Short & Sweet, Song: WAP (Cardi B ft. Megan Thee Stallion), Super Lovers Weeks 2017, Temporary Amnesia, The FitnessGram Pacer Test, Therapy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, haru gets let out of jail, haru is a step bro shagger, im loosing sanity, jim from down the road, oof, ren walks into a van, what are you doing step bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatmynagitoes/pseuds/eatmynagitoes
Summary: Haru gets let of jail because the police dont wanna deal with his bullshithe breaks the door for a second timeiku buys a white van from jim down the road for harus birthdayOH, and haru gets cockblocked again
Relationships: Kaidou Haru/Kaidou Ren
Series: super lovers crack fics because im loosing my sanity :D [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184471





	haru gets let out of jail (ft iku forgetting harus birthday)

“Why the everloving fuck did you arrest me” haru complained

“Errr because you were tryna shag your step bro, and according to the rules you can't do that” popo man number one said

“Wait you can't do that?” haru replied

“Are you actually this dumb” popo man number two asked

“Yesn’t” haru said.

It took the police two seconds to kick his ass out, they weren't dealing with his bullshit, not today anyways

Become sonic for a second time, he zoomed home at the speed of light

He broke the front door again

“I JUST FIXED THAT” aki screamed

“I thought you got arrested?” shima asked

“Erm, they kicked me out, i didn't know that shagging your step bro was illegal?” haru said

“Sometimes i wish you'd died in that car crash” aki muttered, loud enough for haru to hear him

said haru

“What in the actual… HOW” aki shouted

“Youre a wizard harry” iku said through the post box

“What the fuck i almost shit my pants” haru said

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARU” iku reeeeeeed, deafening everyone

“My birthday was last month” haru complained

“Oopsies guess i forgot #lmao” iku laughed

“Did he just tweet outloud????” aki asked shima

Shima just shrugged 

“Wheres my present?” haru asked

“OH YEAH ITS OUTSIDE” iku said dragging haru outside

There was a large white van outside, it said “free candy” on the side

“Iku… where did you get this” haru asked

“Uhhh from jim down the road???” iku said

said haru

“STOP DOING THAT” yelled aki

“Sorry babes wont do it again xoxo” laughed haru

“Better not or ill shank yer nan” aki said

“Oh oh oh scary oh shiver me timbers” haru murmured

“OMG FREE CANDY” ren said before running straight at the van and falling over

“Is it dead?” aki said

“HEY IT HAS A NAME, REN ARE YOU OKAY” haru screamed, running over to his brother on the floor. 

“Who tf are you again” ren said

“Uh i think the fuck not you trick ass bitch” haru yells

“Oh wait it's you” ren says pulling haru into a kiss

“Oh for fuck sake cant you keep it in your pants for two seconds” aki groans

“Fuck me haru~” ren moans in harus ear

Haru goes to super zoom zoom away but aki drags him

“Not today big boy” aki says dragging haru

“REN REEEEEEEEEEEEEEN” haru screams

Long story short, haru ended up on the naughty step and wasnt allowed to see ren for the rest of the day.

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> hi again, someone take away the internet, i need help
> 
> LOLOLOL ITS 420 WORDS
> 
> im planning another part, oh no
> 
> yeahhh-- ty for reading though if you did xoxo
> 
> maybe one day they'll not get cockblocked *eye roll*
> 
> TYYY, REN! <33


End file.
